Of Tennis and Girls
by Sentimental-Rhapsody
Summary: Third Chapter up "Oh dear..." were the only two words uttered from the captain's mouth.
1. Prologue

Rhapsody: OMG!! I HAVE OC'S!!! -spazztics- Your opinion if they're sues or not. If you do think they are, please don't start flaming me rapidly, just tell me and correct me --;

This was based on my friend's team, which I thought would be interesting to write about.

If you are familiar with Damien and St. Lucy's, then I'm sure you'll understand the connection between St. Rudolph and St. Elimine.

Probably not a lot of HET pairings. Lot of the Canons will be paired up with OCs, but not because of romantic interests. First few chapters will probably be introductions, and then the main plot begins.

The pairing I'll be stressing most would probably be RyoSaku. If you don't like it, then go. Shoo. There might be hints of MomoAn…but I think that's is about it.

I _will_ be putting some hints for shounen-ai in here…and some actually more than hints. Probably Atoji… Once again: Don't like. Don't read.

Err…there might be a few pairings involving the girls from the team. Two pairings I'll say that is definite will be the Kisarazu twins and two OCs. I'm pretty sure those will be the only for sure ones…

Any other pairing is up to you guys. If you guys actually like the OC's…then feel free to tell us whom you think you'd like together…

Thank you.

Disclaimer: KONOMI-SENSEI!! I worship you!!!!

……………

"So…aren't you…" Jirou poked her. The blonde narcoleptic tilted his head to the side. "You are…but…why are you here…?"

The small girl staring up at him blankly blinked. She sighed slightly. "Li just wanted to play a match…just one match…she wants to play a match with Ji-Kun…"

"Wait...how do you know my name?" Jirou pouted, poking her again. His amber eyes blinked and he grinned sleepily. "I feel special now!"

"Uhn…Kirihara-Kun says that his senpai, Maru-San, talks about you a lot…so I wanted to play against you…" Li's voice remained soft, collected, and almost emotionless if you didn't count the hint of curiosity in it. She blinked back and pouted. "So are you going to play with me or not?"

"Huh?" Jirou snapped out of his happy moment and stared down at her. "Oh, sure. But could you wait until after practice…? Ummm…" The strawberry blonde looked over at her curiously this time. She never told him her name.

"Li. Li Chen. I'm from St. Elimine…" she mumbled.

"Ooooh… So you're _not_ from Rikkai Dai…" Jirou looked over at her, still a bit tired. "Okay, I'll see you later then, Li-Chan." he waved and returned to sleep… Only to be dragged back to practice by Kabaji, Atobe had been getting impatient, yet never once had he been caught yelling at Jirou because…well, because Ore-Sama _never_ yelled at Jirou.

……………

"All right. The challenge match between Akutagawa Jirou of Hyoutei and Chen Li of St. Elimine will now begin." Taki called from the sidelines. "Each player will be their own line judge. I expect a clean game." The auburn haired ex-regular blew the whistle, signaling the beginning of the match.

"Service. Akutagawa. Love all."

The game started up with a regular, average warm-up rally. Neither of the two players was giving in the first point too easily. Until, of course, Jirou volleyed it. Not expecting the male to be skilled in volleys, the strawberry blonde took the first point.

Li smiled lightly, barely visible, and blinked curiously. However, the smile seemed more like a smirk to anyone who had witnessed it.

When the younger girl received the second serve easily, she automatically moved up, planning to use Jirou's own play style against him. Needless to say, it didn't go all too well. By aiming for his feet and standing at such a close distance, she didn't have as much time to react from the shots dealt with his flexible wrist.

The first game went, without much struggle after the first point, to Jirou.

"Zero games to one. Service. Chen." Taki announced as they took an unneeded water break.

Li frowned lightly, her eyes closed in focus, before fluttering them open again. Staring at the spot she wanted to hit, she decided a slice to be her best bet. Tossing the ball into the air, the small girl jumped, changing her grip slightly and brought it down on the tennis ball.

It hit in, landing inside the box and only a few inches away from the line dividing the service line. The ball swerved over to the next, catching a still sleepy blonde slightly off guard.

The strawberry-blonde stared at the spot the ball had landed and swerved. Okay. So he wasn't as good as when he was fully awake; it was his reaction speed of course. As he stared, he felt a grin tugging at his lips. "Uwaa! That was really cool! I mean, it wasn't so special, but look 'tobe! She's so small!! But that was such a nice serve!!" he had bounced over to Atobe.

The said male sighed and ran a hand through his hair, eyes closing to collect himself from Jirou's enthusiasm. "Of course. All the more reason to play better, ahn, Jirou?" he gave a smile, slightly pained and trying to hide the effects of a headache.

Jirou grinned even wider. "Yeah! Yeah 'tobe! Sugoi!! She's so small but she's really good, right?!" he bounced back onto the court as Taki sighed softly.

Li blinked curiously at said praise and brushed it off. Her second serve was much like the first. Being ready for it already, Jirou had darted up and returned it quickly. The smaller girl struck back quickly and stayed at the baseline this time.

However, much to her mistake, Jirou quickly took the point with a wonderfully placed volley.

"15 all."

This time, the serve went deep, stopping the magic-volley user's option of coming up to the net. She had found a stable strategy this time. Aiming deep into the baseline. However, this time, it took skill to win the points. When Jirou attempted to run up again, the smaller sent it straight past his ear in a quick swing.

Eventually, she had won back her own service match. By the time seven minutes had passed, it was one game to all. However, as the match ended, the final score had been six games to three. To Jirou. As the adrenaline rush, caused by a game, was coming to an end for the normally sleepy player, he used the last of his energy to congratulate the small girl before falling asleep, standing.

Li finally broke into a grin and giggled softly. "Silly Ji-Kun. Thank you for the game, uhn. That was a good game. Maru-Kun was right when he said you were good at volleys…bye then. Arigatou." She smiled at Jirou and with much difficulty, stood on her toes and managed to pat the male on his strawberry blonde head.

She waved at the rest of the Hyoutei regulars before grabbing her bag and running off. At this point, another female had showed up. She was obviously taller by at least half a foot. By the looks of the other, she was also the relative of the smaller, say older sister. However, from that distance, it was about the best the regulars could see before they vanished from view.

……………

"Hmm…? That little one said she was from somewhere called St. Elimine. Any clue, Atobe, as to where it is? I've never heard of it…" Taki spoke, his chin settled delicately on the crook of Hiyoshi's neck. His body was draped across the taller junior's back as he noticeably nuzzled the younger male's face.

Atobe rose an eyebrow at both the fact Taki was openly _nuzzling_ the said future captain of Hyoutei and that Hiyoshi, said future captain, was actually allowing the senior to…show such affection to him.

Being Atobe, however, he brushed it off and continued to answer Taki's question. "Well…as Ore-Sama is sure you are all aware of, St. Rudolph is an 'all boys' school. The sister school is none other than St. Elimine; they are an 'all girls' school." The captain looked around curiously. "Anymore questions, aah?"

"No thanks Atobe, a bit more of your talking and I think my head will explode…let's go Choutarou. Practice is over so we should really get going," Shishido grunted. He stalked off towards the clubroom with Choutarou behind him.

Atobe frowned at the Drama Queen's retort before saying nothing more. "Practice is dismissed!" he shouted, a bit irritated.

Hiyoshi pried Taki off of him and headed for the clubroom, said senior still tagging along with him happily. Since when Taki and Hiyoshi had become such close…err…friends, due to lack of a better word, was beyond most of the club's knowledge.

……………

"You should stop bothering random people, you know that, right?" the taller female sighed softly, brushing her sister's bangs back, tucking them behind her ear. Her dark eyes looked nearly black, lavender streaked black hair was braided neatly down her back, bangs split on the left.

She had the air of a calm coldness around her, yet her voice was soft and motherly.

"I still don't know why we had to move!!" the little girl erupted in fury, a pout setting in her delicate lips, glaring up at her elder sister.

"I told you already Li. And it's been nearly 9 months. You've made friends…though Kirihara Akaya of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku isn't my idea of an ideal friend," the elder pursed her lips slightly and looked down at her disapprovingly. "I know we're Chinese…and we're supposed to hate the Japanese, but really, it's all in the past. And our mother decided to give here a chance."

She finally stood up and sighed. Patting her sister on the head, receiving a look from said sister, the elder chuckled and headed towards the bus stop.

"Aaaaiiissshhhaaa…" Li whined slightly and followed after. Her eyes were fixed on the elder sister's back intently. "I don't like it here…there are tall people," she mumbled.

At that, Aisha stopped. Turning around slowly, she blinked, looking at her sister curiously. "Mei-Mei (1). You're still pretty small back in China, all right?" she smiled softly at the naivety of her little sister.

The other pouted, however, the Mandarin spoken to her by her sister calmed her down a little and she managed to nod. "Huì jiah (2)…" she mumbled slightly, pulling on her sister's sleeve.

Chuckling softly, Aisha brushed her hair back and stepped into the bus as it arrived, little sister still clung onto her slightly. Sitting down, she looked out the window of the city bus as the sun began to fade into the horizon in a beautiful array of oranges and pinks. However, the effect was killed rather harshly as most of the tall buildings were blocking the way.

While the bus moved, the little one laid her head down on her sister's lap, curling up like a small kitten while doing so. As the smaller slept, the other brushed her fingers through her hair. Smiling down at the little girl who was now sleeping soundly, she chuckled softly and watched. Waiting for their stop.

…………

(1) Little Sister

(2) Go home

I know that's not the EXACT way to put them in Pin-yin but that's the best I can do…-can't figure out the fancies on her computer- Hehe ;;

Prologue.

I swear regular chapters will be longer.

And once I get my lazy ass away from the comp long enough to grab paper and draw, I'll sketch the team out and label them .

Rhapsody


	2. Chapter 1: Unsettled Scores

Rhapsody: Yeah. Back.

Introducing 2 new characters.

Pairings hinted:

HiyoTaki (Wasn't that hard to tell was it..?)

AtoJi (As I said)

Characters so far:

Li Chen. (Xiao Li)

Aisha Chen. (?)

Entering:

Kanna Haru.

Melissa Katoru.

Disclaimer: …Must I keep repeating the obvious? I don't own PoT. I don't even own the drug to burn…

Reviews:

**Drowning Insanity**: Thanks. I'll try to keep it up XDD

**Demon Brat 2000**: Thanks to you too.

**fantasize.dream.**: Thanks for the help. I feel bad now –is Chinese- As for the name, it's not her real name. She has an actual Chinese name, but it's not going to be revealed until the actual plot unfolds. As for the Pin Yin, thanks. I learned the actual characters and strokes –stabs the 'words' with over 20 strokes-, so I know nothing about the 'English' spelling way. I'd love it if you could help me out with that stuff

E-mail me if you can, ahn!

PS: As for Li. She's not the most respectful little girl out there… And if she finds it convenient to call him 'Ji-Kun' she'll do it. –pokes the real one- See!! I told you you're rude! –is bitten- Ow…

And no. She lost to him, sorry I didn't really make that clear ;

**Aurora.**: Thanks for the review. You said about the same as fantasize XDD

So yeah. I'd love it if you could Beta for me if she can't.

…………

Brushing back his hair slightly, the redhead currently walking down the streets caught many looks, both strange and admiring. Kamio Akira, with his icy blue eyes and flaming red hair, strolled towards the ever-so familiar arcade with his best friend. His hair, as usual, covered one of his eyes. He hummed lightly to the music currently sounding from the head phones connected to his music player.

As he neared their wanted destination, however, he noticed a crowd…around the DDR machine nonetheless. Frowning lightly, he decided to investigate, dragging his friend into the crowd with him. There was never a crowd…unless it was he of course. The last time he had even seen one was when he and some moron went head to head in a dance off…in which the poor, unidentified, male had left with his pride thrown down and trampled by a hoard of his fan girls.

However, now that it had been settled that he was king of the DDR machines, who had the nerve to come during _his_ time. Five o'clock pm to six thirty was _his_ time. He basically came everyday just to play. Shinji, of course, had always tagged along due to 'lack of better entertainment'.

Stepping closer to the machine, as people parted to let him by; he noticed that the figure dancing was not a male, but a female. A girl…? What girl in their right mind would challenge him…unless they were hoping for a date afterwards…but that never happened. When he got a view of her screen, he noticed her slouch slightly with a soft sigh at the sight of an _unsatisfying_ **A **(with the little star by it).

Kamio coughed lightly, wanting to announce his presence without starting up a fight…yet. "Who the hell are you?" he scowled, getting down straight to the point.

The girl blinked, innocently and annoyingly dark violet eyes stared back at him. He felt himself twitch in annoyance at the gaze. "Who…am I? Who're you?" She repeated, adding a slight tilt of the head.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. Who. Are. You?" he attempted not to snarl at her. What did she mean who was he!? He practically _owned_ the DDR machines…seeing as how he owned anyone else who had challenged him _and_ kicked everyone off the top ten scoreboards…

"I'm Kamio Akira!" he snapped, still a bit miffed since he found out yesterday that someone had kicked his 8th best score off the list…no one had even come CLOSE to beating his TENTH one! So either whoever kicked it was really good, or everyone else who tried sucked…

She looked a bit taken aback. Looking at him awkwardly she laughed lightly. "_You're_ Akira…?"

"YES!" He paused. "What the hell's so freaking funny about that!?" he scowled.

"Hmm? Ooooh, well, nothing. I just figured that someone who practically owned the scoreboards would be…oh, well…better looking…" she trailed off with a twinkle in her eye as she grinned at him flirtatiously.

He flinched back, a bit disturbed and insulted…more disturbed by the wink, however. "Yeah well…" either way, he was still blushing from her comment. Not that he cared what some random girl thought, but he did try to look his best.

"That wasn't very nice what she said to Kamio-Kun. I think he looks perfectly fine and that maybe she just has to get to know him more like I did. I mean I thought Kamio-Kun was pretty funny looking too when I first saw him. But I got over it when I got to know him more. It turned out it didn't matter what he looked like but Kamio-Kun has a good personality. Except when he gets really protective of An-Chan around that Momoshiro guy and starts yelling. Then I don't really like it cause he's not even An-Chan's brother and he's filling in for Tachibana-San and Tachibana-San doesn't even mind that his imouto (1) is dating that Momoshiro guy so I don't know why he really minds…" and thus the rambling of the navy blue haired male continued.

The girl was sweat-dropping, watching the other curiously. "That's normal?" she asked Kamio sheepishly.

"Yeah." Kamio scowled, watching Shinji in both a bemused and annoyed fashion. They stood, watching Shinji rant on for a couple of minutes before snapping into realization of what was previously going on.

"Oh yeah. I'm Haru Kanna. I'm not around here so I'm sorry I don't recognize you. From the looks of it, you're a regular visitor here, aren't you?" She grinned. The blue-haired girl had been clad in a simple white tank top with a powder blue, white, and pale yellow jacket around her waist. Her shorts were simple white with a powder blue rimming. It seemed to be some kind of uniform, but who was he to assume?

"So you kicked my 8th place score off!" It finally dawned on him that she had been the one named 'Haru'. However, since it had been her last name…that seemed like a first name to him, he had guessed it was a guy.

"Yup! And it was hard to beat too! You're no ordinary guy! Or…you have no life and come here everyday anyways," she snickered lightly.

At this, the Fudomine regular fumed. "Hey! I DO have a life! I happen to be the vice-captain of the Fudomine regulars for tennis!"

"Ooooh, so you play tennis too?" she beamed. "I'm from St. Elimine! I don't remember playing Fudomine girls though…ever." The female mused lightly.

Kamio grunted. "That's because we didn't exactly have a decent coach last year," he mumbled. Shaking his head lightly to make the hair cover his eye again, he sighed. "Anyways, I'd like to see you dance…" He smirked. "I doubt you can beat me."

Kanna laughed softly. "You're on! I doubt I'll beat you. But maybe I can kick another one of your scores off the board," she grinned mischievously.

…………

A few rounds and she had managed to kick the 9th and 10th top score out of the board as well. So now it was labeled 'Akira' from one to seven and 'Haru' from eight to ten.

Shinji was watching them before he finally mumbled something in annoyance and stood up. "Kamio-Kun. It's almost six thirty. We should leave now. But knowing Kamio-Kun, he'll start talking to that girl and then he'll start liking her and then he'd ask her out and they'd be really happy together because they like the same things and she doesn't think he's annoying and he doesn't think she's annoying as me either and then I'll be left alone and then he'll start missing practice and Tachibana-San will ask me where he is…because I'm his best friend. But some friend he is if he ditches me for that girl…" And so he rambled on.

Kanna cringed at the 'dating' comment. "Ummm…"

"Don't mind him. He's like that. I really think he needs to stop fantasizing about ways to get rid of me…" Kamio sighed, scowling at the back of Shinji's head.

"I don't think that's it. I think he likes it when you two spend time together," she grinned innocently.

"Shut up you. I still beat you."

"Touché."

They stood in silence a bit before she opened her mouth. "Wanna show me where a girl can get some food around here? Bring your friend, I think he'd be heartbroken if you left him there," she snickered.

"Shut up." He grumbled again. "Come on Shinji…" Taking his mumbling friend by the wrist, he pulled him off. Letting Shinji go when he assumed that he wouldn't just vanish or get lost or just stop walking, he continued to walk with the new girl.

To state his honest opinion: she wasn't bad. He wouldn't date her, as Shinji rambled on about, but she was at least a decent opponent against him at DDR. So he decided to get to know more about her since they seemed, as Shinji also stated, to have the same interests.

"So St. Elimine…How's that?" he blinked, eating a fry as he waited for her reply.

"We're St. Rudolph's sister school. It's pretty fun. The regulars are fun to hang around with, well, mainly just Kisarazu Atsushi, Fuji Yuuta, and their captain. The others are all right. Mizuki…I think that's their manager's name…is a bit on the freaky side. His wardrobe's hideous…and I can't stand that laugh of his! What is up with that? 'Nfufufu…'" she imitated with the same hair twirling motion Mizuki did.

Kamio smirked at her imitation and chuckled. "Yeah. I never knew St. Rudolph had a sister school," he blinked slightly and nodded. Looking over at Shinji, he sighed softly. "Shinji…eat something for once, I'd think you've got an eating disorder or something," he mumbled.

Shinji gave him an evil glare before sipping his water and eating another fry. "Kamio-Kun shouldn't worry about me like that. And who's he saying's got an eating disorder…Kamio-Kun is more likely to have an eating disorder than me. I mean he's so skinny and only skin and bone, it looks like you can break him with a stick or something. I mean; he practically is a stick…"

The blue haired female sweat-dropped again as Kamio began twitching slightly. "Ahahaha, I bet he meant that in a good way! Right…Oh crap, I still don't know your name," she laughed sheepishly, grinning at Shinji with a hand rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Shinji Ibu…but I already know her name, she introduced herself and never asked for my name, but then again I probably should have said something by myself…" Shinji blinked again, looking at her blankly.

"Ah! Nice to meet you Shinji-Kun!" she smiled politely and inclined her head in a small gesture of respect.

The mumbling tensai blushed slightly and looked down. "She doesn't have to be so polite, it's kind of embarrassing especially if we just met. I mean I'm probably not that much older than her you know…" and thus he continued.

"Shinji. Shut up." Kamio snapped, twitching from annoyance, as his friend would not shut his mouth for more than a few minutes. Not that he wasn't used to it nor that he found that he couldn't stand it when Shinji talked, he just wished Shinji could talk normally…and be able to control the amount the mumbled under his breath.

"Well, that was really fun." Kanna pulled out a small piece of paper and scribbled something onto the slip and grinned. "I had fun hanging out with the two of you. Call me if you two decide to go somewhere fun again," she waved them off after setting down the money to pay for her share of the meal. Grabbing her bag, the female headed for the door.

Kamio pulled her back down. "Not done talking yet, Haru-Chan," he snickered. "So you're on the tennis team. You never told us what year and which position."

She grinned. "Heh. I'm a second year from Elimine. I play Singles Two usually. Or Doubles One with our…bu-chou…?" Kanna blinked, staring at the figure that had just stepped in.

"Kanna-Chan? That you?" the dark haired female stepped towards them, brushing back her long, raven locks. "Oh my. Hello, Kanna-Chan, you're not usually here in this part of town often, are you? Who are they?"

The female now standing by their table was carrying a tennis bag over her right shoulder. Her eyes were a peaceful chocolate brown as she watched them curiously. The black locks were draped over the front of her shoulders and covering her back, falling just past her shoulder blades.

She wore a white tank top that was rimmed with pastel yellow fabric. It seemed as if a pale blue cloth had wrapped itself around the waist of the top, stopping a few inches away from each end from the front in the center. Her skirt was white as well, rimmed with the same pastel yellow.

"Ah….heya buchou (2)…" the blue-haired female seemed to shrink away at the imperious figure now shadowing her lightly. She smiled sheepishly, wincing a bit. "Um…I come here for the arcade…this is Kamio Akira and Shinji Ibu of the Fudomine tennis regulars…" she introduced.

"Interesting. Nice to meet you Kamio-San, Shinji-San. I'm Katoru Melissa of St. Elimine, captain of our tennis team. I see you've met my Singles Two player." She gave a soft smile and looked over at the other girl. "I was here for the street courts. I heard they're pretty good."

Kamio brightened up at this. "Yeah! We've got an awesome street court tournament here! It's for doubles players only and you should check it out some time! It's at night time too!" His eyes nearly flashed out a challenge.

Melissa took this into consideration and smirked slightly. "I'd take you up on that…except it's getting late and I'm here to fetch my player. I was planning on calling you later to find out where you were, Kanna, but I really couldn't find you. Fancy meeting you here. I thought you hated fast food," the elder chuckled softly.

"Yeah, well. I was hungry. Sure, I'll go back to school with you. Are Li and Aisha back yet?" Kanna stood up and stretched lightly.

"Yes. I got a call from Aisha just a bit earlier. She found Li at Hyoutei. I mean, of all the places," the dark haired girl frowned disapprovingly.

"She was bound to go there…you know how she is. See ya guys later. Bye Shinji-Kun, Kamio-Kun." Waving them off, she followed her captain out of the fast food restaurant and heading towards the bus stop that would take them back to the boarding schools.

…………

"She left…" Kamio blinked lightly.

"Hmph. Now that she left, all Kamio-Kun thinks about is her. I can't believe how neglected by him I am. I'm supposed to be his best friend. He shouldn't care about some random girl he just met when I'm still here. It's not fair, he never pays attention to me anymore. Maybe I should stop hanging out with him, that'll make him notice me…" Shinji frowned, staring at Kamio intently.

The redhead kept his eyes away from the other with a small sigh. "Shinji. Shut up. You're still my best friend. She's just fun to hang around. No. I don't love her. No, I won't ditch you for her. No Shinji. I won't ignore you next time, all right?" He looked over at his best friend with a 'Happy now?' expression.

Shinji just said nothing, but shut up he did, watching Kamio slightly. _Hmph…he still likes that other girl more than me…stupid Kamio-Kun…_ He nodded when the other's words finally registered.

"Good. Now, let's go Shinji, you're still spending the night at my house, right?" Kamio grinned.

A bit surprised, the mumbling tensai managed an almost invisible smile. Small and discreet, but a smile nonetheless.

………….

(1) Little Sister - Japanese

(2) Captain - Japanese

………….

End Chapter One.

I know it's a bit odd. And not much longer…

I have 4 more characters to introduce. Well, 5, but one's not actually on the Elimine team. Aaaand…umm…this took place about the same time as Li and Jirou's match so, just to fill you in, to anyone who got confused by the time thing.

So when Melissa showed up, Aisha was already on the bus with her sister…yeah. Just different parts of the region.

-Rhapsody

PS: I love constructive criticism and I love it if you could tell me if I need to work on the characters, as in if they're getting too Sueish. Thanks :D


	3. Chapter 2: Katoru Twins?

Rhapsody: Baaaaaack…bwahahahahaha! I have come back to haunt you losers!

Sentimental: Rhaps, that's not very nice…calling them losers…

Rhapsody: Well, they're loser enough to keep reading the crap Oo;

Sentimental: Touché…

Thanks for the reviews too! I feel soooo special!

Two more people!

And actually, the little note we had at the bottom last chapter? Yeah. Ignore that. We don't know how many OC's we'll mention. Trust us though, not all are important…and no, not all of them get paired up so no worries. There's a crap load of 'em but we promise you we will _not_ pair each one of them up with a canon character. Swear.

…………

Pairings Hinted:

HiyoTaki

AtoJi

MomoAn

Characters so far:

Li Chen. (Xiao Li)

Aisha Chen. (?)

Kanna Haru.

Melissa Sheena Katoru.

Entering:

Kaya Katoru.

Chang Katoru.

Disclaimer: We own no PoT! Not the drug nor the anime TT. We do own the OC's though P

Reviews:

**fantasize.dream.**: Yaaay!! Thank you! I'll take your advice, but I never thought of them of being like Hyoutei…

But one thing alike with all Elimine students is that they're all proud of going there and they like to show off 'Elimine Pride' XD

**Aurora.**: Thanks for accepting, but all right! I won't disappoint you!

**summer-loven-2**: Awesome 3 Thanks for liking them, lawl! I love Shinji too

**Rhapsody.Blu**: Really Mel!? Thanks a bunch D

See? I added HiyoTaki for yew 3

…………

"For the love of…no. I don't want a dog!" One of the two female figures snapped back.

"But kaa-san (1) said we could get one! Come on! Please! Think of it! A cute little Shiba-Inu puppy!" The second whined.

"No." The reply was firm and cold.

"But…a Shiba Inu!!" There was a desperate plea hidden behind the tone.

"…Well, I guess I could always teach it to bite on command…" Pretending to muse, the other rolled their eyes

"No you will do no such thing! That's so mean!" Yelping, she stared at her companion incredulously

"Then no dog." The final.

"Kaya-Nee!" One of the girls, dark blue eyed, stared at her sister incredulously, an almost irresistibly pathetic look on her face. Her lips curved in a pout and her eyebrows were lightly furrowed as she continued eyeing her sister. The raven long raven locks, which fell to her mid back, were pulled up in a bun. When she turned her head slightly, the royal blue streaks catching the sun and standing out now and then. Her bangs were split to the right and the freed tendrils framed her lightly tanned skin.

"Chang. Shut. Up. We'll go look. But I'm not saying we'll get one. Maybe." The other girl, identical to her companion, scowled. Her eyes were amber instead and her hair was streaked with a rich red instead. Her expression, unlike her, apparent twin's, was cold and she refused to look at her sister's pleading look.

"Fine…" Was all Chang said before huffing slightly, continuing to walk with her twin to the pet shop…okay, more like: continued to drag her twin to the pet shop.

With a slight sigh, Kaya, in tow, was left with nothing to do but follow her overly enthusiastic sister.

…………

"Nyaa! Fujiko-Chan! Let's go, let's gooo!! There's supposed to be a new exhibit on fish at the new pet shop!" The redhead tugged at his best friend's sleeve enthusiastically as he practically flew 3 meters into the air, jumping up and down from excitement.

"Aaah…all right Eiji. But please, if you keep jumping like that, you might get hurt. We can go as soon as you land," the sandy blonde haired male replied in his normal soft and sugared voice. Only, it wasn't his _fake_ sugared voice.

"Yay!" When the acrobatic player of Seishun Gakuen landed, he grabbed his friend by the hand and led him off quickly.

Following with a smile and a chuckle, Fuji allowed himself to be led off towards Eiji's favorite place, the pet shop.

…………

"Oh wow! Fish!" Chang stared at the small creatures with amusement in her eyes as they swam around aimlessly in their large tank.

Kaya stood there, arms folded. Her amber eyes were wandering occasionally away from everything. One minute, they'd be on the fish, then on her twin, then on some random aisle filled with fish food.

The moment was filled with the silence created by boredom. Okay. Well, until two certain Seigaku players showed up, one smiling and the other almost literally bouncing towards the aquarium section. His blue eyes shined with enthusiasm and the utmost interest as he almost crashed into the glass tanks if not for Fuji.

The cerulean eyes tensai chuckled softly and looked at the more silent of the twins and smiled apologetically as she stared at them with a mix of disturbance and amusement.

"HEY!" the cry was Eiji's. One of excitement, that was. He was grinning at Chang with eyes wide and intrigued. "You play tennis!" he pointed at the charm bracelet the blue streaked twin had on.

She looked up at him and grinned. "Yes I do. What about you?" she giggled. A good start…really.

"Yeah! I'm Kikumaru Eiji of Seigaku! Oishi and I are the best doubles pair ever! Of course, no one can be me and Fuji either!" he boasted with a great big silly grin on his lips.

"Oh really? I'm Katoru Chang! That's my twin, Kaya, and we're not bad ourselves," she challenged with a smirk.

"Yeah really! But I don't want to beat you guys too badly," Eiji grinned.

"Hey! Watch it! You're talking to the St. Elimine regulars here!" Chang frowned, suddenly a bit more serious than before. If they didn't know who they were, they were in for a big surprise.

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet we can beat you two with no problem, right Fujiko-Chan?" he declared. "If we lose, we'll buy you guys lunch! If you guys lose, it's on you!"

Kaya groaned. "You're on!" Chang shot back.

"Oh for the love of…" the other hissed slightly and propped up her tennis bag and glared at her twin.

"Hmm…this should be fun," Fuji chuckled again, hand under his chin as he always did…when plotting.

…………

"We'll be our own judges. I know we'll both have a clean game, right guys?" Chang quirked her eyebrows and grinned lightly.

Eiji jumped up lightly and grinned back. "Of course! It'd be shameful if we lied!" he laughed and flipped. "Come on! Your serve!"

"You asked for it…" Kaya mumbled and tossed the ball into the air. She bounced the ball a few times before tossing it up at the right height. Her body bent back and her grip changed quickly. Instead of slicing or serving it flat, the ball spun up and landed into the court, kicking up the moment it touched the ground.

A bit surprised, Kikumaru quickly stepped back and returned down the middle.

The twins made a flash glance at each other and Chang darted into the net, sending it at the alley on Fuji's side.

The tensai frowned but ran over to return it with a slight accident of lobbing ever so slightly, just above the female's head.

Her body automatically turned to the side, and in one smooth movement, sent the ball smashing down with a snap of her wrist.

Eiji jumped for it and sent it back at the baseline quickly.

Kaya sighed softly and her eyes scanned the field once before sending in right beneath the acrobat's legs and finishing off the first point.

When the redhead landed, he seemed a bit shocked, staring at the twins who merely nodded at each other again.

Fuji frowned, eyes still closed, but eyebrows furrowed lightly.

Kaya tossed the ball into the air again and sent in a simple slice serve. The ball swerved in and skipped lightly, making the cerulean eyed tensai run in lightly and hit it down the line.

His eyes opened quickly then closed again when Chang made a flash step to send it down the line back at him. Running for it, the male frowned again as he missed the point once more.

"Thirty-Love." Kaya smiled lightly then served again, this time simply flat.

When Kikumaru returned it quickly, they sent another understanding glance at one another and Chang attacked the ball with topspin backhand. Kikumaru volleyed the ferocious shot back, barely. It skimmed the net and bounced up, letting the girl snap her wrist and deliver yet another smash.

This time, Fuji was ready and sent it down the line where the blue haired female had just left.

Kaya frowned and darted over, slicing it back, barely, making it a rather bad lob directed at the redhead, who took the chance and slammed it at them this time. Taking the point.

They exchanged another look and Kaya bit her lip slightly. "Thirty-Fifteen…" Tossing the ball up, she closed her eyes before snapping them open and sending a heavy flat serve at the inside corner of the service box.

Fuji's eyes snapped open this time and took one step and spun, sending the ball back with the back of his racket. These girls knew how to play, it was no time to play around, even though they had no intention of winning, he had no intention on losing…badly anyways.

Chang dropped it across the net neatly and Kikumaru sent it up in another lob, the only way to save it. This time, the girl had let it slide and her twin came from behind to strike it down the middle.

Kikumaru lashed out his racket quickly in a last moment attempted to save the ball, which had bounced quite high up. The frame brushed the edge and fell to the ground behind him limply.

The twins looked at each other then smirked at the two Seigaku regulars who were both quite surprised. They were unexpectedly good players.

"Forty-Fifteen." Kaya stated and bounded the ball up a few times. She frowned then sighed. This game was as good as over…and she wanted to finish it too. Tossing the ball up, a bit on the top of her head, she bent back before bringing her whole body forward again, brushing the ball up with a quick strike of her racket.

The Seigaku acrobatics player, expecting another flat serve, jumped back and quickly returned the ball. Into the net.

"Game."

…………

"Game and set." Chang grinned before scooping up the ball by the net and tucking it up her shorts. Holding out her hand, she smiled politely at the two. "Good game. It was close, you know. Six games to four. We didn't expect that much of a fight from you guys."

Fuji and Kikumaru smiled back.

"Nyah! But we underestimated you two! Next time we'll play to our fullest too!" He pointed at Kaya.

The more stoic twin just sighed but smirked. "Of course. This was, as you'd call it, a fluke, was it not?"

"Ahaha, I wouldn't call it a fluke at all. You two played well, it was our punishment for underestimating you two. No wonder you two are ranked so high, aren't you? The Katoru Sisters, also known as the Feral Pair. Pity we couldn't have seen any of your shots, eh? It would have been…" the tensai paused, "interesting…"

Kaya twitched lightly. "If you knew who we were, why did you challenge us?" She glared.

"Just a friendly agreement, but it was fun all in all, was it not, Eiji?" Fuji smiled softly, eyes closed again.

Eiji, however, had his arms crossed, staring with a hurt expression at the tensai. "You knew!? How come you didn't tell me!? I would have been more careful!" He whined.

"Now, now, Eiji, I'm sure we'll be given the chance to play with them again, won't we?" Fuji looked over at them inquiringly.

"Of course," Chang giggled. "Now if I do remember correctly, you owe us lunch, do you not?"

"Nyah! No problem! We wouldn't forget! Come on! There's a really nice café nearby!" Kikumaru pointed out of the court area.

Fuji nodded. "He's correct. Shall we then?"

…………

As the four traveled down the streets, Eiji struck conversation.

"Nyah! So, where's St. Elimine anyways? How come we've never played them before?" he asked curiously.

"That's because we're an all girl's school! You know, only girls? But we have played the Seigaku girls. Um, sorry, but they weren't all that, but they put up a good fight," Chang blinked.

Fuji nodded. "That's quite all right. If I remember correctly, your school is sister schools with St. Rudolph, are they not?"

"That's right. St. Rudolph is our sibling school…" Kaya added in.

"Nyaah! That's so cool!!" Eiji grinned widely.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Chang grinned. "Hey…something…oh crap!" She stopped mid-step and began digging through her tennis bag for something before fishing out a cell phone. Flipping it open, she held it up to her ear and answered. "Moshi moshi (2)?" Chang jumped as a voice crackled through the other side.

"Ah…daijoubu (3)?" Kaya blinked curiously, the sound was oddly familiar to the ear.

"It's…it's fukubuchou (4)…" Chang squeaked.

Her twin paled considerably. "Wh-what does she want!?" She cringed lightly.

"N-nani!?" The female suddenly frowned and nodded. "All right. We'll come back now…mhmm…of course. Hai (5)." She looked over at her twin seriously.

"What's wrong?" Kaya frowned back.

"Halo-Chan's hurt…" The elder twin sighed and looked at the two males beside them who looked at them curiously. "Ah, gomen (6)…one of our teammates was injured…we have to leave…" Chang looked over at Kaya.

Eiji blinked and frowned lightly. "Nyah, that's really gotta suck! Hope she gets better! Next time we see we'll buy you lunch!!" he waved as the twins had already headed off on their own way.

Fuji smiled. "Of course, we'll see you two around! Ja (7)!" He waved lightly and chuckled.

The twins smiled back and waved before vanishing beyond the curb.

…………

"Nyah, Fujiko-Chan…why didn't you tell me they were that good!!?" Eiji whined as they entered the café alone.

"Well, I wanted to see how good they really are…apparently, they're better than they showed us today…they'd be interesting to play in a real match, ah?" Fuji smiled.

Eiji blinked. "But why didn't you warn me! Then we wouldn't have lost! And why didn't you use any of your counters, nyah?"

Fuji chuckled. "I told you, I wanted to see how good they were, but we both know that if I had used my counters, there would have been no match, that's why we let them win. I wanted you to keep your guard down so that we could see how they played. However...I seem to have misunderstood their title, they seem to be better than your average player," he smirked. "Next time we play them, we can go all out, I want to see how long they can keep up with us..."

The redhead looked at his friend warily, "You're scaring me Fujiko-Chan…"

…………

"You what….?" The group stared at the two figures before them incredulously.

"Yeah. I broke my arm…"

…………

(1) Mother [Short term

(2) Hello?

(3) Are you all right?

(4) Vice Captain

(5) Yes

(6) Pardon

(7) Bye

…………

A/N: YAY! I UPDATED!!!

I'm SOOO SORRY!!

As for the last two sentences, not much of a cliffy, but there are indeed a few more characters to introduce from the team. 3 more to be exact. And I will have an OCxOC pairing for a warning

Yay!!

Okay, so let's finish this up then!

Sorry Lizzie, couldn't get a hold of you, couldn't mail this to you!!!

I had to edit a few things. Sorry. The girls did win but the DP let them, before you guys start spazzing Oo sooo sorry!

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 3: youDidwhatNow?

Rhapsody: Hey, M'back with more

**Rhapsody:** Woooooow. Nice long vaca.

**Sentimental:** Awww…Nee-Chaaaan….

**Rhapsody:** Head spins…too much work –dies-

**Sentimental:** NUUU!! NEE-CHAN!! –glomps- GLOMP OF LIFE!! TT

**Rhapsody:** Oww…..0 –alive- Getoff…

**Sentimental:** Yes ma'am….BUT YOU LIVE!! –glomps again- 3

**Rhapsody: **I give up…just read the stupid story…

…………

**Pairings Hinted:**

HiyoTaki

AtoJi

MomoAn

**Characters so far:**

Li Chen. (Xiao Li)

Aisha Chen. (?)

Kanna Haru.

Melissa Sheena Katoru.

Kaya Katoru.

Chang Katoru.

**Entering: **

Halo Mizhura.

Rikku Atarashii. (I just realized it meant 'new' a while back… OwO)

**Disclaimers:** We'll tell you when our dreams come true…

**A/N:** Thank you Liz, mah wonderful Beta -hums-

**Reviews:**

**gold.paperclips**: Awww…thanks again! And sorry, I SWEAR I'll PM you next time D Thanks for the tip by the way. –coughs-

**summer-loven-2**: Thanks, I'm trying to tone down the twins…but yeah, I know what you mean

**Demon Brat 2000**: Thank you, fufufufuu.

**fire19**: No problem. I won't let you down.

**Olivine**: Hahahaha, I sent you like…two mails already and sorry about the delay! Tell you a secret; I'll bring RyoSaku in the next chapter. That's a PROMISE.

…………

"I meant what I said. Why the hell would I be joking about this?" the frustrated growl came from a 5'6" female. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were pressed together to prevent herself from shouting swear words at the rest of the team. A sling had been worked around her arm, and the useless limb was now wrapped and resting.

"I meant, how did this happen?!" Kanna snapped, glaring at the elder female. The blue-haired girl stood there, arms crossed. Her music had been put on hold, and she had the head phones thrown over the back of her neck, the buds hanging around the front of her right shoulder.

"Haru, I suggest you calm down," a stern, yet soft voice interjected. Aisha stood beside their captain with a disapproving look, not exactly happy about their outburst.

Li, the little black-haired girl with big brown eyes, looked up in her oversized yellow jacket and blinked curiously. She didn't speak, but the Chinese girl turned her head over to look at the injured female.

"Halo. I'd like a thorough account of this accident. It's not exactly worth a celebration to find my player hurt. It's even less spectacular to see my _friend_ injured." Melissa smiled lightly, looking over at the female with gentle eyes.

The black-haired female laughed lightly. "Of course." She nodded.

…………

5 hours ago

…………

"Why are we here again?" Halo blinked, watching her fukubuchou pick out a variety of medical bandages and items for preventing infection. Her grey eyes scanned through the aisles of food and stretched her arms by linking her fingers and holding her arms above her head.

"I told you. We're here because Li's on the team this year… and I don't want us to run out of medical items in case she gets hurt. You know how her play style is… besides. One of the girls spilled everything in the rain when she fell…" Rikku waved off any more questions the other had and continued down the aisles.

"Of course…but really, we rarely get injured." The black haired female eyed the area lazily and sighed. "I'm going to take a look around and get some air outside…" she waved at her teammate before heading towards the exit. Really, there were the WEIRDEST smelling things in there…

As she headed outside, the dark-haired female sighed softly, sitting down on the bench right by the door. Just as she did, two figures went rushing through, one silver and one red. Blinking lightly, the bright yellow streaks stayed in her eyes for a while before fading into the greyish atmosphere of concrete.

15 minutes later, Rikku came back out followed by two new figures, looking thoroughly annoyed. Silver hair and Red head. Halo blinked at them, recalling the two yellow clad figures that had rushed into the store.

"Oh…" The female paused then searched her mind for data on them. She wasn't exactly a genius, like Inui, but she did indeed have a nicely wired mind with information on loosely described characters. Halo could easily link together pieces that weren't exactly obvious. For instance, a redhead would lead her to people such as Kamio Akira, Marui Bunta, Mukahi Gakuto, Kikumaru Eiji, and Rokkaku. However, yellow led her to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Therefore, her mind matched up Marui and Rikkai easily. Silver and yellow connected her to Niou Masaharu.

"The self-proclaimed Tensai(1) of Rikkai and the Trickster…interesting. What are two Rikkai members doing on this side of the town…?" Halo frowned lightly, eyeing them cautiously.

Niou grinned mischievously and cocked his head to the side. "And you are? A friend of Rikku's?" His arm had been slung around the other silver-haired female, and he chuckled.

"Get your arm _off_ of me, Masaharu…" the other protested, trying to pry his hand off her shoulder with the one unoccupied by the shopping bag.

The self-proclaimed tensai laughed lightly and blew a bubble, letting it pop. "St. Elimine, right? Senpai-tachi(2) of that little freshie who tags along with Akaya…"

"So what if we are? Off Masaharu, _off_." Rikku hissed, finally successfully tearing his hand away and slapping him on the shoulder. "Oh yeah, this is Halo, our analyst."

The black haired girl nodded lightly. "I don't really play, I… usually sit by and watch and take in information. If I do play? I'd be singles 3." She filled them in with a soft sigh.

Marui mused for a minute; at the silver-haired male.

"Let's head over to the street courts… it'll be fun, right, right…" Niou smirked lightly and tugged his friend after him, as Marui and Halo followed. The redhead grinned with the dark-haired girl scowling, but following nonetheless.

_Well_ this_ is going to be 'fun'_, she thought sarcastically.

"Oh cheer up." Rikku said in a flat voice, not showing any 'cheer' herself.

"Both of you girls, just smile," the joker cackled lightly in amusement of their… dis… joy?

"Can it, Haru-_Chan_," the silver-haired female hissed dangerously, green eyes eying the fellow pale-haired male with an evil glint.

The other shifted nervously and released the female quickly. Coughing lightly, he grinned sheepishly and continued on his way with Marui laughing his way through the whole walk.

……………

Okay… not the best idea ever… not since _he_ was here… Niou, you moron. Akutsu Jin. Who the hell had expected _him_ to be in a DOUBLES street tournament? She was currently crumpled on the ground and gasping in pain. Cradling her right arm, Halo's eyes were wide with shock and pain. What the hell was that!?

Did he just nail her in the arm!? She felt herself being picked up gently, as her body would not stop shaking. Yes… the rather sadistic female of St. Elimine was now shaking uncontrollably from the pain pulsating through her body from her arm. Wow, and here she was, thinking that the infamous player of Yamabuki couldn't sink any lower. Well then, she was obviously wrong. Niou had scooped her up, glaring at the other silver-haired male across the court.

Rikku hissed in resemblance of a furious feline, eyes narrowed and glaring at the now smirking male. Finally tearing her eyes away, she turned back to the problem at hand and spoke in a calmed, rather cold, voice. "Let's hurry her to the hospital then…"

Blinking, she noticed Niou already halfway across the courts. There… she looked rather stupid now.

"O-oi!!"

With that, the fair-haired teen headed off after them. How joyful today was… She had just witnessed Akutsu Jin deal real damage… and it wasn't even on a player who would EVER play him on official courts.

Catching up with the three figures, she walked in silence with them, all the while listening to Halo curse herself over and over again. You… never knew how annoying that could get, really.

……………

"And now, after 3 hours of waiting and casting, I stand here… annoyed… and angered. Got a problem with it?" the black-haired female twitched slightly, looking extremely ticked.

Kanna flinched back. "N-no…of course not…" she shifted nervously at the dangerous stare she was now receiving from their trainer. "S-sorry Halo…" she mumbled.

Sighing softly, the captain ran her hand through her hair with a slightly frustrated look. This was not good. There was no time to rearrange their whole line-up now… Well, there was… but that meant…

Aw crap… where _was_ she anyway!?

"Hey…um…Mel…where _is_…" Chang blinked suddenly at the two incoming figures charging at them. A slightly shorter, equally young brunette was, currently chasing a boy with a white hat, carrying a tennis bag, towards them.

"Oh dear…" were the only two words uttered from the captain's mouth.

……………

(1) Tensai - Genius

(2) Senpai-Tachi - Senpai meaning 'elder' usual referring to an elder student or teacher. 'Tachi' meaning many. So plural of senpai. Many of them.

……………

Rhapsody: And that's all you get.

Sentimental: Sorry…but finals are coming up!!

Rhapsody: We'll get working as soon as possible. Thanks for waiting what? 6 months?

Sentimental: Read and review please!!


End file.
